


I'm not calling you a liar

by VentoOmbra



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: I can't promise about any happy ending, Love Story, M/M, may be a little bit Sad
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夹带私设，大量胡编乱造，非纯清水向</p><p>涉及天幕危机和幽灵党两部作品，但没什么太大关系，考据党慎入</p><p>欢迎各位指出我文里各种问题，我会及时改正</p><p>如果能接受，请往下拉</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I see your eys

楔子  
Q觉得Bond就是一个骗子，一个大骗子。他从没见过任何人比Bond更能骗人了。  
他只是站在那里，眨了眨眼睛，天知道为什么这样会让他浅蓝色的眼睛看起来无辜极了！接着恰到好处地弯起嘴角，露出一个极其伪善的笑容，是的！伪善极了！Q愤努地把手上的草稿纸团成一团丢出去，那个骗子！不要以为这样就能逃避他又在他眼皮底下玩失踪还顺带造成一大堆烂摊子要他来收拾的事实！  
“Oach……”  
Q抬起头看到Bond按着额头，手里握着一团东西，他刚刚丢出去的那团草稿纸。  
“额……”  
“我们可爱的军需官在打我的时候真是准头不错。”Bond把纸团抛来抛去，朝Q眨眨眼睛，“I'm back.”  
又是这样的感觉，只要Bond朝他眨眼睛他就觉得竖起的防御噼里啪啦地倒一片，无论多强硬都无法坚持住。Q默默叹了口气，对上Bond的眼睛，那片好看的蓝色，握起了拳头又松开。  
好吧，我不问。  
“Welcome back,double o seven.”

Chapter 01  
中国有句古话叫做“说曹操曹操到”，Q差点把抱在怀里的购物袋扔出去。007毫无征兆地，出现在他视线里，如果要加一个定语，在他打开家门时毫无预备地闯入了他的视线，抱着他的猫咪。饶是一向修养很好的Q也忍不住翻了个白眼：  
“What the hell……007你在这里干什么！”  
“走过街角的时候看到一只黑猫，突然就想起你来了，也许你在加班没时间喂猫就过来帮你喂猫。”说完话还不忘朝Q扬起嘴角，在他身上来回扫视了一下，“现在看来要喂的不是这两只猫。”  
“这要怪谁？”Q把购物袋放在门旁的柜子上，没好气地挥着手，“如果不是你又乱七八糟的捅了一大堆事我怎么可能加班！还有那个车！你！”  
Bond突然靠近他，拉住他挥舞的手臂，下一秒就把Q抱进怀里，一下一下地顺着他的脊背摸着。Q僵硬地呆在Bond的怀里没有作出任何反应，或者说他彻底不知道应该作出什么反应。Bond身上有一种洗刷不掉的硝烟气息，和一股淡淡的酒味，虽然他不喜欢酒味，但Bond的味道意外地让他放松下来，而且Bond的怀抱很温暖，对于一个顶着寒风走了一个多小时夜路的人来说是个难以拒绝的诱惑，更不用说来自一个00特工充满了安全感的怀抱，感觉就像是只要被拥抱着就不会受到任何伤害，Q不自觉地转过头蹭着Bond的胸口似乎是想要得到更多温暖，又像是在寻求一个庇护。Bond惊诧地挑起眉低下头看着在自己胸口上乱动的脑袋，Q有一头乱糟糟的卷毛，但是很可爱，Bond承认如果哪天Q把那头卷毛全部打理得服服帖帖的也许他还会不习惯了，还是这个样子比较适合一个不问世事、潜心研究的学者，他的军需官，在某一个瞬间Bond产生了一种把Q藏起来的冲动，最终他只是抬起手揉揉Q的头发，低下头亲吻了Q的头顶。  
亲吻刚刚离开，Q就抬起头瞪着Bond，黑瞳里全是不满的愤怒，但看起来依旧……Soo Adorable。  
“There，there.”  
“007你是把我当成猫来顺毛吗？”Q僵硬地把Bond推开，往后退了一步站好扶扶眼镜，拽了拽完全没有任何变化的外衣。Bond挑起眉看着他，没有否定他的话，当然这样立马又让Q要开始新一轮的轰炸，“0——”  
“我给你带来了红茶，当然还有猫粮。”  
Q又扶了扶眼镜，从Bond手上拿过猫粮和红茶罐，走进厨房。  
“对了，在转角遇到黑猫可不是什么好事。”  
“原来我们伟大的Q博士也这么迷信。“  
“嘿，我没有、算了，never mind.”  
“不过不是好事也无所谓，我刚刚碰到了我的Lucky cat，我相信接下来发生的一定都是好事。”Bond走到门口斜斜靠着门框看着Q的背影，“So，Would you want to join a dinner with me?”  
“哈？”  
如果Q有预知能力他一定会对这顿晚餐说不，但是他没有。  
“我请客，我保证都是你喜欢吃的。”  
Bond请客的诱惑可不小，对一个手上还有按揭要还的特工来说更是如此。Q大概思索了十秒钟，就给出了肯定的答案。


	2. A invite of dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉渣（渣渣一般的肉）出现，不喜请跳过，多谢w

Q被Bond七拐八拐地带进一条小巷，很奇怪的是他一点都不担心，无论Bond带他去哪他都不会害怕……呃，也许要加个限定词，除了定制西装店？  
“0……Bond你带我来西装店是想做什么？”  
“给你找一身一会儿能和我一起走进饭店而不被赶出来的行头，”Bond朝着他挑起眉，上下打量着他的着装，“兜帽外套羊毛衫和牛仔裤可不行。”  
Q忍不住翻了个白眼，so damn good，他刚想开口拒绝Bond的要求又想到以Bond的作风是绝对不会带他去吃一家街边小店或者快餐什么的，但是他不喜欢太过于正式的场合，那些地方总让他感觉背后发毛。  
“我订了包厢，只是需要正装才能入场。他们家的鱼很美味，红茶也很棒，真的要拒绝我吗，Q？”Bond单手插在裤兜里，朝他歪过头，嘴角弯出一个好看的弧度。  
Q很不争气地又一次选择了妥协。  
Bond的品味一如既往地很棒，Q从更衣室出来后差点认出自己来，转头想征求Bond的意见，发现Bond也是一副很惊异的表情。  
Bond看着一身西装的Q有了莫名的惊艳感，原来那个毛头小子也可以这么……好看，虽然一头卷毛还是乱糟糟的，但有种他从未见过的慵懒感和神秘感，也许神秘感不算，毕竟这可是Q，他们伟大的军需官。纽扣被严严实实地扣到了最上面，Bond微微眯起眼睛，心中莫名升腾起一种想要扯开的冲动。Q现在看起来是那么无害而脆弱，自己能轻易地——  
“Bond？”  
Bond站起来走到Q面前抬起手，Q下意识往后躲了一下，Bond接着就拉住他的领带帮他重新整理好领带结。  
“歪了。”Q有些僵硬地抬着头，好像这是Bond第二次就轻易地介入他的个人空间，也是他第一次如此近距离地听到Bond带着点调笑意味的声音，平时从通讯设备中听到的和现在完全不是一个感觉，这样听着总觉得耳朵里痒痒的，抬起手抓了抓头发，深呼一口气低下头，正巧对上了Bond的眼睛。  
“呃……你打领带都不看着？”  
Oh my God，好糟糕的话题！Q在心里又给了自己一巴掌但他无法移开视线，Bond蓝色的眼睛里似乎有魔力，吸引着他让他移不开视线。  
他们的距离如此接近，他能感觉到他的呼吸，和来自Bond身上温暖的温度，直到Bond放开他他还没有从这种异样的感觉中恢复过来。  
“Cute？”  
“Nothing……Are we done?”Q慌乱地收回视线，低下头揉乱了他本来就不算整齐的头发  
Bond似乎看出他的尴尬，看着他意外可爱的反应笑起来：“I think we’ve not started yet.”  
回应他的是Q爆红的耳尖。

如果再给Bond一次选择的机会，他也许还会选择同样的酒；如果给Q一次选择的机会，他绝对不会再碰一滴酒！  
Bond并没有想过Q酒量会这么差，他特意选了度数很低的果酒，可是Q还是喝醉了。酒里果香很足，喝起来更像是果汁而不是酒，Q不是喜欢喝酒的人也被迷住了，忍不住就喝多了一点。  
最开始是一点，脸上染上了红晕，眼睛里带着藏不住的笑意，带着柔和的水汽。Bond不经意抬起头看了一眼后就匆忙地移开了视线，what the hell？没人告诉过他Q喝多了之后会是这么一副天真无害的模样，虽然他平时也是这样，但现在看起来更加……美味。  
Bond被自己的形容词吓了一跳，他虽然是男女不忌，但是看着一个男性就这么直白地有了感觉就不太对劲了。退一万步说，Q也不是对他胃口的类型，他喜欢成熟的，而Q就像一个孩子，对他来说的确也是一个孩子。  
哦，Bond快把你脑子里那些东西甩出去！  
但他的眼睛却一点点移回Q身上拉不走了。  
Q又喝了一口杯子里的酒，末了还舔掉了杯壁上的酒液。Bond不动声色地把酒瓶往自己的方向挪，刚要把酒瓶挪下桌子的时候Q突然伸手按住他的手腕。  
“Don't you dare,Agent.”  
手心的温度很高，隔着衣料都能感觉到的温度，Bond暗自压下莫名的高亢情绪，看着Q挑起眉，但是牢牢握着酒瓶没让Q把酒瓶抢走。  
"I command you,dabble o seven."  
“嗯哼……”  
Q抬起头，盯着Bond有些生气地嘟了下嘴而后用力抿唇，Bond满脑子都是Q发亮的眼睛，就像是一片星辰大海，让人忍不住想溺死在里面，还有他发红的嘴唇，上帝Q再这么咬自己的嘴唇他不知道自己能不能忍住。  
“你应该吃饭而不是一直喝酒。”  
“酒？”Q一脸疑惑地看着Bond，“不是果汁？”  
Fine，他现在收获了一只完全喝醉的Q。  
一顿饭吃到后面Bond都不知道自己吃下了些什么，反而是Q到上甜点的时候就安静了下来，安安静静地对付他的甜点。黑森林蛋糕，Bond不太喜欢过于甜腻的甜品，吃了一口之后就放弃了，把剩下的推到Q的盘子里然后看着Q。  
后者出乎他意料地没有说一句话，专心解决着他的那份甜品。

“有人问我……007是个什么样的人，哈，我毫不犹豫的说他是个混蛋！从来不把我的装备完好的带回来！哪怕把他放在身边他也会想方设法地制造一大堆麻烦！”  
　　Bond挑眉把剩下的酒喝光，Q这是开启抱怨模式了？Q感觉到他的目光后抬起头，不满地朝他抱怨。  
　　“别用这个表情看着我！”Bond无辜地眨了下眼睛，换来Q更剧烈的反应，就差没有扑过去扯他的脸了，“就是这个表情！别这么看着我！”  
　　“I'm……Sorry？”Bond握住Q直直地指着他的手指，他没有感觉到冒犯，反而觉得Q的反应有些可爱，就像一只炸毛的猫咪一样，拉着Q的手放到唇边亲了一下，“不过能告诉我什么表情吗，亲爱的猫咪，我很疑惑。”  
　　可以压低的带着诱惑意味的声线让Q愣了一下，被酒精麻痹的大脑似乎意识到他刚刚正冲着Bond发脾气，也忘了把自己的手抽回来，任由Bond拉着他的手轻轻摩挲。  
　“装无辜的表情！你每次都这样，每次我要冲你发火你都会朝我笑，还会眨着你好看的蓝眼睛！明明知道你这样我就一点办法都没有，绝对会原谅你！无论是你搞坏我的装备还是没听我的指挥，甚至是毁掉我的假期和年终奖！我都会原谅你！该死的，007你为什么对谁都这样！”  
　　说完话的Q又低下头把最后一块黑巧克力放进嘴里，然后在他的空盘子上划来划去，完全没有注意到Bond的样子。Bond感觉有个词很适合他现在的心情，目瞪口呆，Q说的话每一句他都能理解，但是全部放到一起之后他就无法明白。  
　　“Q我觉得我应该送你回家了。”  
　　Bond思考了一下，回味着Q说的话突然间感觉到心跳加速，这可不是一个好迹象，再加上Q现在一副完全任人摆布的模样，如果再这样和Q独处一室，鬼知道他会干出什么来。说完Bond就站起来走到Q身边把Q拉起来，不料Q一把推开他，后退好几步一直到靠住墙才站好，说了一句让他自己后悔的话。  
“我不是你的邦女郎，不需要这样对我。”  
Fine，现在又和邦女郎扯上了。Bond深呼吸了一次，站在原地看着摇摇晃晃的Q，脸上带着醉酒的红晕，眼睛里有朦胧的水汽，说完那句话后就咬着嘴唇没说话，一副需要人抱住又傲娇地不想接近任何人的模样，Bond心里的天枰晃来晃去，过去抱住他，不过去，最终他选择了不和醉鬼一般见识。  
“I……”  
“我以后不做你的军需官了。”  
What？  
好不容易压下去的烦躁感又噌噌地窜了起来，Bond扯松领带晃晃头，解开了衬衣最上面的几颗纽扣，慢慢一步步走进Q，带着无法掩饰的低气压，而Q已经失去了基本的判断，低着头扯着领带。  
“I beg you pardon?”  
“我说我不做你的军需官了，你老是搞坏我的装备不听我的话，009就比你好，他从来不搞坏我的装备！我！……”  
下巴被强硬地抬起，映入眼中的是Bond的蓝眼睛，带着怒火和难以压抑的冷意，还没来得及推开就被Bond咬住了嘴唇，咬上来的时候带着几分怒意，但真正贴合住的时候就变得温柔，没有往内深入，只是贴着他的嘴唇来回摩挲，Q本来不想给Bond任何机会，但坚持了一会儿被Bond如此缠绵的方式磨蹭得没了坚持的力气，刚松懈下来Bond就放过了他的嘴唇。两人额头相抵，Bond扣着他的手腕没有放开。  
“Cute……”  
Q不敢睁开眼睛，Bond突然的亲吻让他的酒醒了一半，他能感觉到自己心底的害怕和隐隐的期待，害怕Bond会看透他心里的想法，也害怕Bond的蓝眼睛会让他有一次选择投降。  
不过他已经投降了。  
“007，我们不应该……”  
“嘘……叫我的名字，Cute。”Bond竖起一根手指压在Q的嘴唇上没让他说下去，低下头亲吻了Q的眼睛，Q只感觉到眼睛上微微一热，接着整个人就腾空而起，落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
007的怀抱。  
Q手贴着007的胸口，心跳很快，难道其他人靠在这个地方的时候也感觉到这么剧烈的心跳？Q胡思乱想的时候Bond已经把他塞进了自己车的后座上。  
“你要带我去哪？”Q勉强地撑起身体，看着也钻进后座的Bond忍不住往后退，直到后背贴到车窗才抬起手抵住Bond的胸口，透着衣服也能感受到的热度让Q下意识缩了回来，“或者……你要干什么？”  
“Good question.”Bond扯下领带，朝着Q移动过去，直到把Q困在车窗和自己的双臂之间无处可逃只能看着他，“也许你应该先解释一下为什么不做我的军需官？”  
“哈？”Q显然已经忘了自己说过什么，但是Bond并不介意，他会有其他的办法来知道Q到底在想什么。Q努力回忆着自己到底和Bond说了什么的时候Bond已经把他的裤链解开了，Bond的手直接盖住了他已经有轻微反应的地方。“嘿！你！”  
“看来我并不是自作多情？”  
“放手！我不是、”Bond抬起头看着他，剩下的话Q就再也说不出来了，只好移开视线看着Bond的手臂，“放手Bond，我不想和你玩什么情人游戏。”  
“I never love someone for fun.”  
Q转回头，再次被Bond吻住。  
不同于上一次的温柔，上来就气势汹汹，粗暴地顶开牙关，扫荡口中的每一寸，Q尝到了Bond口中淡淡的酒味和巧克力的味道，舌头被强迫地纠缠在一起，下体也没被忽略，Bond来回轻轻摩挲着，引得Q一阵阵颤抖，快感从下到上地堆积着，手在身侧不自觉地握紧，Bond没有放过他的嘴唇，每每他快要窒息时会离开让他喘上一口气而后又一次堵回来。  
在Bond不知第几次的突然加重力道时Q高潮了，全身突然间就放松下来，Q抬起手捂住眼睛平复着呼吸，Bond想碰他的时候下意识缩了一下。  
“别碰我。”  
“Q……”  
“这是一个失误，我们都喝多了，Okay？”真是糟糕透了，隔着裤子被Bond摸射，Q不知道他到底多缺乏自控力，不过就是一个007，为什么他就……  
他不知道007此刻的复杂感，他本来只是想吓唬一下Q让他别再自己面前露出这么诱人的表情，不要再这样撩拨他，但是Q的反应生涩得令他惊讶，也让他觉得可爱无比，完全放不开手。  
但是他现在到底在闹什么别扭，难道一瓶酒下去把他的智商也灌下线了？  
Bond强硬地拉开他的手按在头顶，面色阴沉地看着他。Q虽然挣扎但是他的力气怎么可能比得过一个特工？  
“我认真的，Q。”Bond叹了口气缓缓从Q身上移开，把外套脱下来盖在Q身上离开了后座坐进驾驶座，声音中带着无奈，“我带你去我那换条裤子吧。”  
Q沉默着没有说话，Bond从后视镜里最后看了他一眼，踩下油门，纯黑的保时捷在夜空中划出一道好看的弧度消失在车流里。

开了一路车之后Bond也冷静下来，他决定不和醉鬼一般见识，和醉鬼计较太多不是他的作风，把Q抱出来的时候虽然Q已经快要睡着但还是下意识往后缩了一下，好像在抗拒他的靠近。Bond皱了下眉也没说什么，不过这样几乎接近本能的抗拒让他很不舒服，非常不舒服，他从没被任何人拒绝过，Q以前也从没拒绝过他，哪怕被他接近到很近的距离也不会反抗，反而会露出一种夹杂着期待的别扭感，接着在他的坚持下卸下防备。  
酒后吐真言，真心大概也一样？想到这里Bond的眉头就皱得更紧了，平常Q那样做是因为他是007？国家和MI6倚重的特工？而非他的本心？还是说他依旧可以自作多情的觉得这个年轻人喜欢他？  
也许前者的可能性更大一些。  
Bond不由抱紧了Q缓缓走进他的公寓，本来想把Q放在自己床上就不管，听到Q几声不太舒服的呻吟后想起来刚刚在车上发生的事又跑去放了一缸热水，干脆地把Q扒干净之后丢进去。  
虽然他现在依旧还是难以平复心里的躁动感，但是他不会碰一个已经拒绝了他的人。Q依旧还在挣扎，哪怕已经被酒精麻痹了神经也还是想从Bond身边逃开，他实际上已经不知道抱着他的人是谁，只觉得呆在这样浑身散发着请勿靠近的人身边很难受，他想念Bond那个带着硝烟和酒味的怀抱，虽然闻上去不太好但是足够温暖。  
只是Bond并不能读懂Q的内心，只能一个人胡思乱想。  
不知道是热水的原因还是Q已经渐渐清醒过来，坐在浴缸里的Q意外的很安分，也没再躲开Bond的手，任由他给他擦洗。  
如果家里养猫洗澡也能这么安分就好了，Bond脑子突然蹦过一句话，动作不由一滞，把水全倒在了Q头上，Q不解地抬起头盯着他，一副可怜兮兮的模样，好像在问他，我做错了什么你要这样对我。  
雾气缭绕的浴室，被蒸腾得浑身发红的Q，还有带着雾气的眼睛，看上去软绵绵的嘴唇……  
脑子里“轰”的一下，Bond听到自己理智快要断线的声音，把杯子放在一边站起来转过身。  
“我去帮你找套干净衣服……”  
可惜Bond没能走远，Q伸手拉住了他的衣服，与其说拉住不如说拽住，Bond费好大劲才强迫自己没有转过头，努力又往前迈了一步。  
但是Q总有办法让他功亏一篑，就像他经常对Q做得那样。  
“007……你又想把我丢在这自己去哪？”  
透着浓浓不满和撒娇意味的话语，一字不漏地传进Bond的耳中，脑中有两个小人在互相撕扯，一个叫嚣着Bond你不能这么做他喝醉了而且已经拒绝你了！你怎么能强迫一个拒绝你的人！另一个异常冷静地告诉他，Q只是喝醉了觉得你难接近而已而且他怎么可能一直装那么长时间你难道还看不透他吗别磨蹭了快上。最终叫嚣的那个小人战胜了恶魔，Bond把Q的手从衣角拉开，还没松开Q的手就被反拉住。  
“007你这个大混蛋！你知不知道每次失去联系我有多着急？你为什么不能像009一样，乖乖朝我汇报？”  
小恶魔从地上一跃而起，一叉把小天使钉地上。  
Bond转过身从浴缸里捞出Q，大步流星地走进卧室丢到床上，脱掉外套跪到Q双膝之间顺势把人推倒，覆上去顺着Q的额头一路亲吻下来，最后咬住Q的喉结来回玩弄，在Q刻意压抑的喘息中贴到Q耳边，轻轻吐出拉开夜幕的话语：  
“007向Q汇报，他要去床上给猫咪顺毛。”

One sweet night  
带着高灼温度的手在身体上游走，亲吻顺着唇角往下移动，这次Bond放过了Q的喉结，往下含住胸前的突起来回轻轻撕扯舔舐，被放置的另一边被Q自己握住了。Bond见状没有阻止Q而是停下来重新吻住Q。  
“Have fun，Cute?”  
Bond如大提琴般低沉的声线在Q脑中奏出一曲缠绵的交响乐，把他的理智全部堵进牢笼，放任自己溺死在名为James Bond的池塘里。  
Bond的亲吻太过缠绵而浓稠，带着如罂粟般诱惑的甜美味道，Bond身上危险的气息和刻在他骨子里的浪漫，明知不能靠近但又忍不住接近。Q抓住了Bond的衣服手指不断收紧又放开，他不知道他到底想要推开他还是拉住他，直到胸腔中的空气越来越少才尝试着推开Bond。  
“00……”  
尾音被打碎在唇齿间，却戛然而止。  
“看着我，Q。”Bond按住Q的下唇强迫他张开嘴，自从刚刚Q说出009之后Bond突然对00这两个数字厌恶无比，他不知道Q说出的第三个数字会是什么，想到这他就莫名烦躁起来把手指放进他口中进进出出，“我是谁？”  
“0……”  
“叫我的名字。”Bond有些粗暴地按住Q的舌头，让Q不太舒服地哼了一声，把手指从Q嘴里抽出来后分开他的双腿，把左腿架到他肩上无比认真地看着Q。天杀的他好像什么都不管直接上，但是——  
这不符合他的美学。  
“James……James Bond。”Q努力地眨了几次眼睛，企图看清Bond的脸，醉酒加上近视，让他眼前不仅是雾蒙蒙的一篇还在旋转。  
面前人的气息突然间软化下来，Q刚想坐起来确认眼前到底是谁的时候Bond的手指突破了后方。  
只听到Q一声拔高的吸气声，Bond满意地缓缓深入，偶尔曲起手指就能感受到Q的颤抖，Soo cute。Bond有些口干舌燥，无论是温热的内里还是Q生涩的反应。  
Q忍不住咬住手背，这种感觉过于陌生，体内被不属于自己的物体缓慢扩张开，莫名的空虚感伴随着快感从尾椎上升腾起来，不自觉地绷紧身体想把Bond的手指挤出去，但除了让自己感觉到Bond手指上的每一个骨节之外没有任何用。  
Bond的手指上带着一层枪茧，无论从哪里划过哪里都会升腾起一片热意，一点点焚烧着Q。  
“James……”Q忍不住抓住Bond在他胸前舔吻的头，强迫他抬起头，“Stop……”  
“It’s not a good time to stop.”Bond深吸一口气又加了一根手指，凑过去一下一下地亲吻着Q的嘴唇“你的第一次，我不想让你受伤。”  
“But……”  
突然加快的速度让Q又一次跌回床上，弓起身把Bond的手指吞得更深，而后发出了接近满足的呻吟。Bond扭过头亲着Q搭在自己肩膀上的膝盖，空闲的手握住了Q有反应的部位轻轻套弄着。前后都被照顾到的Q开始挣扎，想从这种磨人的快感中逃离开，但是他每次挣扎都让自己更加贴近Bond，最终Bond放弃了忍耐，虽然扩张很粗糙，但也还算是已经完成。  
比以往都要急躁的扩张，Bond不知道为什么自己会这么着急，从Q体内撤出手指他才注意到自己下身已经涨得发痛。  
“Cute”Bond就着这样的姿势压到Q身上，抵住他的额头轻声呼唤他。  
Q睁开眼睛，似乎终于意识到接下来要发生什么，眼中闪过一丝惊慌，很快就变成了下定决心，迟疑地搂住Bond的脖颈。  
“I’ll bite you.”  
“Do whatever you want to do.”  
说完Bond就缓慢地把自己送进了Q的体内，Q没忍住一口咬在了Bond的肩膀上，身体仿佛被劈成了两半，撕裂般的疼痛感和快感夹杂着，让Q刚清醒就被情潮吞没，更要命的是Bond每往内近一点就全部抽出去而后又进得更深，却始终不贯穿到底。身体在不断颤抖中逐渐适应了进入内里的火热物，完全接受后连自己都觉得不可思议，Q仰起头大口地喘息着，眼眶中溢出因快感和煎熬而产生的泪水。  
等完全进入时两个人都发出了满足的喘息。  
Bond压在Q身上，在他的锁骨上留下一道道牙印，尝试着移动了一下，Q的身体诚实地收缩了一下。知道Q已经适应之后Bond微微直起身体按住Q的腿，从Q体内抽出来。  
“Bond？”  
而后突然贯穿身体的炽热让呻吟破口而出，肉体撞击的声音和两人同样粗重的喘息，刺激着他们的神经，也刺激着两人高昂的欲望。碰到一个地方的时候换来Q猛然拔高的一声呻吟，内里绞紧了一瞬，差点让Bond丢了一个成熟男人的面子。  
Bond停下来喘了一会儿，报复性地又一次蹭过那个地方，内里又一次绞尽，渐渐加快速度，快感层层堆积着，最终在Bond射在Q体内时Q也又一次迎来了高潮。  
莫名满足的心情占据了Q的整个大脑，他在Bond的怀里沉入了睡梦。

以至于第二天醒来的时候Q第一反应就是把Bond踢下床，附带一句“007你为什么会在我床上！”，虽然这是Bond第一次被踹下床，但他也依旧如以往一样温柔而缠绵地这样回答了Q。  
“Cute，you’re in my room,my bed.”  
Q承认听到这句话的时候他的大脑当机了，在他的认知中Bond从不把床伴带回家，也从不去床伴的家里，一般来说第二天早晨他的床伴就会找不到他了，而现在，  
伟大的00特工James Bond，浑身上下只穿着一条内裤地坐在地板上，Q只扫了一眼之后就移开视线，能庆幸下他没戴上眼镜？而他本人正坐在床上，过着他把Q带回了家，Q不敢多想这里面到底有多少东西，他现在只想倒回去睡到天昏地暗，宿醉让他头疼得感觉快炸开。  
Bond看出他的不舒服，慢悠悠地站起来从旁边抓过裤子套上顺手把他又按回床上。  
“再睡会儿，我去做早餐。”  
Q觉得自己此刻的心情难以形容，于是在Bond走出卧室前叫住了他。  
“嘿……我只是想确认一下……我们没有……吧？”  
“What do you think?”Bond转过头在他脖颈上比划了一下，“你应该看看这儿。”  
Q低头看了一眼，顿时两眼一黑，自暴自弃地倒回床上用被子把自己裹起来，好吧，他的腰挺疼的，只不过是想确认一下。


	3. perfect lover

Bond绝对算是一个完美的情人，Q靠在床头吃着Bond为他准备的早餐时脑中突然浮现出这么一句话。之前那么多位女士“Bond？”不知是Bond过于高灼的体温还是什么原因，Q感觉自己的理智回炉了不少，“我对你来说算什么？”  
Bond沉思了一会儿，发觉自己无法给出一个满意的答案，无论是对自己还是对Q，他都无法给出这样的答案。  
第一眼看到Q的时候Bond并不喜欢这个看起来过分年轻的同事，要说他有独特的情怀也好，还是身为老一辈00特工的骄傲也好，他觉得MI6给他指派一个年轻人有些不可理喻，而且他两的第一次见面说不上印象良好。  
高傲、不可一世、目中无人、和时代脱节。  
两个人对对方几乎有着一模一样的想法，但MI6没有为他们留出磨合的时间，Bond和Q这对被突然拼起来的搭档只好急匆匆地上了战场。  
接着Bond就发现这个年轻人有着超出他外貌表现出来的才华，无论是给予他的每一条指令还是那些设备，每一样都好得不得了，带着新时代的味道。Bond咧咧嘴，他没想过他会这么快就接受更新换代。  
他还记得当时他拿着那个发射器说的话，现在想起来感觉就像是在炫耀一样，他有一个厉害的军需官。“It’s the latest thing from Q Branch.”  
“Bond我想起件事……那个时候你拿到那个无线发射器的表情，是你装出来的吧？”  
Bond挑眉看着Q的头顶，莫名地有些高兴，含糊地应了Q一声没再说其他的。

下午的时候Moneypenny给Q打来电话，确认Q是否还完好如初。Q听到这个说法的时候忍不住抬头看了看在背对他的Bond，好像和这人一扯上关系就少不了麻烦。  
“谢谢你的关心，Moneypenny小姐，我很好……如果可能的话我能知道为什么你要这么问吗？”  
“昨天你和007一起走的……Anyway，我们只是担心你，虽然007回来你也可以放假了，还是需要知道一下你在007手上是不是还好，你知道007他……”  
Q第一次抢在一个女士前挂断了电话，他有种预感Moneypenny会说出句他不愿意承认的话。  
对待任何人，007总有办法让他迅速爱上自己。  
Q突然想起那位Franz来，不知道他对Bond的执念有多深，哪怕要伤害他都要Bond一直记住他。那么，Bond在退休之后是否能记得他？那个一直抱怨他的Q，不小心喝醉了和他上床了的年轻人。  
不得不承认，这个说法让Q的胃突然不太舒服，于是他放弃再思考缩进沙发里一动不动，眼神有些怨念地盯着Bond。  
“What’s wrong，Cute？”  
“……Nothing.”Q思考了一下，决定还是什么都不说，“呃……我差不多该走了，你的茶很香……”  
头顶笼罩下一片阴影，Q一抬头就对上了Bond的眼睛，心跳骤然快起来，努力维持着平静移开视线，下一秒就被捏着下巴抬起头又对上Bond的眼睛。  
“你还记得你昨晚说了什么吗？”Bond缓缓俯下身，贴住Q的耳朵，轻轻舔过耳尖，Q身体诚实的颤抖让他满意地弯起嘴角，含住了Q的耳朵。  
“有话……能先放开我吗？”酥麻的感觉从被Bond咬住的耳尖往外扩散，随之加快的还有自己的心跳，再这么下去Bond就要听到他的心跳了。  
“你说，别走。”  
“我！”  
“嘘……”Bond竖起手指按住他的嘴唇，隔着手指贴合住他的嘴唇。“I won’t go anywhere without your directive.”  
Q在心里骂了一句Lair之后还是忍不住笑起来。


	4. Stop pretending you're fine

后来？大概在007退休前他们都不会再像今天那样说出那么直白的话了，Q还是他的军需官，007还是Q手底下不听话的双零特工，最擅长把Q气到风度全失，气急了的时候恨不得把007绑到导弹上，一键直接送上天，从此世界清静。  
第一天Bond出现在Q支部的时候没人觉得奇怪，甚至Q都没觉得奇怪，但是Bond在那呆了一整天，什么都没干，没开口和Q要装备，只是到处走来走去，最后看不下去的Q把他赶走了，赶走前还不忘和坐在门口的Moneypenny调了会儿情。  
“下班我会来接你，Cute。”  
Q应了一声后没再多想，过会儿才想起来为什么Bond要来接他？  
脑子里晃过一大堆几天前夜里和几天前夜里过后的早晨发生的事，Q晃晃脑袋决定不再多想，他手里还有一大堆事等着他做。  
但夜里Bond来接他的时候直接把他送回了家，看着他走上楼梯、关上门、直到属于他房间的灯光亮起来才发动汽车离开。  
第二天也是一模一样。  
第三天也是……  
直到第四天，Q走上楼梯后顿了会儿回过头，看到Bond斜靠在车门上，手放在裤兜里，一副蓄势待发的模样，Q知道这是他去不掉的习惯，他已经习惯了随时紧绷着，应付一切突发情况。Bond任由Q盯着自己，等着Q先开口，他不想在Q面前表现得太有进攻性。  
“Cu/Bon……”  
“Master first。”  
“你想上来坐坐吗？喝杯茶休息一下什么的，就当是你送我……”  
Bond突然走过去把他拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住他，但除此之外他没有任何动作，过了一会儿他才亲吻了Q的头顶，紧接着就放开Q退回一个让Q不会感到紧张的距离。  
“太晚了，你应该早点休息，明天见。晚安，Cute。”   
Q看着Bond走回车里，不知为什么有些失落地转回身走进公寓，但直到他打开房间的灯他才听到车发动的声音。

“给他任务。”  
Q把厚厚的文件夹拍到M的桌上，满脸不悦地看着M，M还没完全反应过来Q在说什么，有些迷茫地问了一句，  
“谁？”  
“James，不，我是说007，给他任务，他快闲得长毛了。”  
Bond在Q身后露出一个写满“我没有”的无辜表情，但两个人都没理他，他也无所谓地耸耸肩倚在门边看着两个人对视。  
“呃……Bond现在……”  
“别和我说他现在在休假这种鬼话，我不信，我们就这么几个双零特工难不成他们还能休年假？”  
“理论上来说……”  
“闭嘴，Double O Seven，我没有问你。”  
“Mr Bond？”M觉得有必要关心下这两人是怎么回事，错开视线看向站在Q身后的007，“你能解释一下吗？”  
“大概就像是Cu……Q说的那样，我闲得要长毛了。”  
“……你现在处于很敏感的时期，很有可能MI6会因为你个人的行动被关闭，所以……”  
Q突然消去了全身的气焰，担忧地看着M，M回以他同样的眼神，很快他就读懂了M眼中所要表达的东西，回过头看着Bond叹了口气，抱起那摞文件离开了M的办公室，Bond刚想要追出去就被M拦下，盯着Q的背影看了一会儿他顺手关上了们。  
“007，我有一个任务要拜托你，不能让任何人知道，包括Q……”  
Bond出来的时候Q正在朝着电脑泄愤，看起来像是正在工作，但是敲击键盘的力度有些大，并不像平时的Q。把浑身的刺都竖起来，把所有隐藏在他温柔外壳下的防备全部表现出来，难得一见却也不想见到的Q。  
“我听到了，这是给你的装备和任务要用的东西……抱歉，James。”  
Bond从Q桌子上拿过装备盒看了一眼，一把手枪和一串钥匙，明显不是车钥匙的钥匙。  
“嗯哼……我能好奇一下你是怎么知道的？”Bond故意错开了关于道歉的话题，抬头看着Q。  
“你身上有一个监听器，我从不关闭它，而且智能血液能监听你的生理状态，综合一下我就能知道。”  
“Clever trick，Young man。”Bond把东西收进包里，朝Q眨眨眼睛行了一个不太标注的军礼，蓝眼睛中满是无奈的笑意，似乎在埋怨Q对他的不放心，“那我走了。不用担心我，Cute，我很好，你看我现在难道不够冷静吗？等我回来别忘了请我上楼喝茶。”  
Q没好气地皱皱眉低下头不再理会他，Bond也没有再说什么伸手揉了把他的头发就慢悠悠地离开了。  
“骗子，大骗子！”  
桌子上打开的第二台电脑里显示的心电图起伏异常剧烈，包括肾上腺素的分泌都有些高，而左上角有一个标注，James Bond。  
这是属于007的生理状态。  
从他关上M办公室的门那一刻起，他的状态就变得异常高昂，与其说高昂，不如说是愤怒，只是他表面上掩饰得太好，所以没人看得出。  
这里的没人，大概需要把Q去了。


	5. A promise

从Bond离开Q支部开始Q就没有主动给Bond发去任何讯息，并非他不想给Bond提供任何帮助，而是他做不到，或者说他不能。  
这是属于Bond的私事，Vesper。  
每个人心中都会有一块禁地，最后的安全距离，对于James Bond来说那块禁地就叫做Vesper。她就像是一个幽灵一样，一直环绕在Bond的身边不曾离开过。  
“有人来寻求帮助……案件很接近量子……相似的故事和饰品……虽然M夫人嘱咐过我，但是……”  
从Bond身上监听器里传来的语音并不连贯，但Q还是明白了到底是怎么回事。相似的故事，男友、丈夫被绑架，有一件定情信物，以及被胁迫。  
他还记得Bond那声无奈的叹息：“这次被偷走的又是什么？”  
他被Vesper偷走了心，偷走了他心里最后的一块净土，还被偷走了他最后的信任。Q站在工作台后喉咙里有了莫名的干燥感，他恨这种悲伤的感觉更恨无法改变的过去。  
“Are you there,Cute？”  
Q失手把咖啡洒了一桌子，匆忙把电脑从桌子上抱起来朝着通讯器吼了一声。  
“下次能先给我点提示吗！007！”  
“我大概重拨了五六次你都没有接起来，所以我直接让你可爱的下手给我接通了，如果吓到你，我表示抱歉。”有衣料摩擦的声音从音响中传出，Q皱着眉开始搜寻007的位置，看清他在哪后忍不住朝他吼起来。  
“你在做什么？”  
“做我应该做的事。”  
“我记得任务指示是去上海不是中东！”  
“我发现情况有变就追着线索来了，现在我要闯进那栋房子里，有什么好的建议吗？”  
“最好的建议是乖乖别动！007你到底是哪根筋搭错了为一个还没查明真相的线索跑到中东！不过是、抱歉……”  
Q立刻止住话头，007也没有再说什么。过了一会儿Bond慢悠悠地发出一个音节，心情似乎很愉快的样子。  
“我从没在这么柔软的地方盯过梢，感觉棒极了。”  
“Focus！”  
“I know.”  
之前的尴尬烟消云散，Q不知为什么松了口气，似乎是因为Bond还是用与以前一样的语气和他说话，也可能是因为Bond没有发怒。  
他知道Bond一定知道他刚刚要说的到底是什么。

Bond现在正躺在一个柔软的小箱子里，更确切一些是挤在里面，外面还没有人，枪就在他手边上，过分狭小的空间还是让他有些不太自在，所以他没思考多久就直接打开了和Q的通讯线路。  
如果Q能在他耳边上啰嗦一下他大概会感觉好些。  
果不其然感觉好了很多，但也成功让Q生气了，最后Q和他道歉的时候他并没有生气，反而有些意外，大脑中闪过的第一个念头竟然是如果那个人是Q的话他愿意和他分享他和Vesper的过去。  
他从箱子里出去的时候是当天凌晨，他一直没有掐断通讯，静悄悄从高墙上翻过去走进那栋别墅，看着一片漆黑的房间抿抿嘴唇。  
“我回来就把一切告诉你，I swear。”


	6. I want to tell you the truth

说完这句话后不到十分钟，通讯器里就传来惊天动地的爆炸声，而后嘈杂的电流声占据了一切。  
“Double O Seven，are you there？”  
整个Q支部都安静下来，就连往常敲击键盘的声音也听不见了，Q只能听见自己急促的呼吸声和轰隆作响的耳鸣，还有自己异常镇静的声音。  
“Repeat me immediately，Double O ……James，Can you hear me？”  
回应他的依旧是沙沙作响的电流音。  
直到R从自己的位置上站起来，走到他面前深呼吸了几次才缓缓开口，  
“Sir……Angent down.”  
Q低下头取下眼镜久久没有说话，所有人都看着他，诡异的沉默大概持续了一分钟。Moneypenny忍不住往前走了一步想要说什么的时候Q突然抬起头，眼神冰冷，不带任何感情，那是属于一个军需官的眼神，莫名刺得Moneypenny心脏抽痛。  
“Q如果……”  
“Moneypenny小姐你能联系上最近的一个后勤小组帮忙掩盖痕迹吗？顺便……搜寻007的踪迹，看看能不能找到他。”  
Moneypenny把要说的话咽回肚子里，回到工作桌后迅速完成着Q交代的一切。哪怕是这样的情况，Q都相信着007还活着，他相信007不可能这么轻易死去，因为他答应他会回来，还会告诉他一切。

Bond被冲击波掀翻的时候心里一点恐惧的心情都没有，反而有种终于要解脱的想法，但是很快Q的脸就出现在他眼前，如果他死了Q会哭吗？一定不会吧？他会冷静无比地安排扫尾工作，也许还会再想着搜寻他一下？  
如果Q能冲动地跑过来找他就好了，不过还是算了，这么狼狈的样子不要让他看到才好。扯松领带，Bond躺着看着上方的石块，不断有细小的灰尘落下来，该说自己好运还是倒霉？  
距离爆炸中心这么近都没被炸死。  
这大概就是中国人说的祸害遗千年？  
Bond忍不住笑起来，一张口血就顺着嘴里流了出来，啧，还是太高估自己了。  
一块墙倒下来的时候正好搭在了他的斜上方，给他营造出一个小小的空间来，不过也只是多给他一点时间罢了，耳朵被爆炸声震得什么都听不见，腿被石头压住估计骨头断了，Bond咧开嘴笑了一下，poor Bond，让你不听话自己跑过来，活该。  
用唯一还能活动的手把坏掉的耳机从耳朵里拿出来甩到一边，大概估计了一下自己晕了多长时间，周身都还能感受到热度，爆炸应该已经停了但是火没灭，他的位置在别墅的最内侧，完全没有会被找到的希望。  
算了，就这么放弃吧。  
Bond挠挠头，又一次闭上眼睛。  
“Liar！You promise me !”  
Q气急败坏的声音突然贯穿了他的大脑，裤兜里也配合地震动起来，Bond睁开眼苦笑了一下，他怎么能产生这么愚蠢的想法，如果他死了Q怎么办？  
艰难地从裤兜里摸出手机，四周灰茫茫的一片完全看不清屏幕上显示了什么。Bond深吸了一口气，接起电话，  
“Hello，Bond is on the line.”  
“该死的！你能不能不要再吓我了！保持电话畅通我在定位你，很好，坚持住，医护人员马上就到……抱歉，007……”  
“Cute……”Bond听到Q的声音后紧绷的神经竟然渐渐放松了下来，刚刚没注意到的疼痛和疲惫感一涌而上，让Bond有种他撑不住的感觉。“说点什么，我感觉我好像要晕过去了。”  
“不许闭上眼睛！你闭上眼睛我绝对不放过你！”  
“我在努力。Cute，刚刚我好像听到你叫我的名字了。”  
“你是不是……007！睁大你的眼睛！”Q听出Bond越来越弱的声音，失控地砸了一下键盘，代表医疗队的红点群在靠近Bond的绿点，“你和我耍赖的时候的气势呢！”  
Bond低低地笑起来，眼前越来越黑，也看到了被凿开的墙壁。  
“Last……word……I……”  
“007？007！Bond！Bloody James！”


	7. I  love you

Bond在病床上躺了一个多月，不包括他清醒的时间，做了一个很长的梦，梦里有已经被烧毁的天幕庄园，还有和他一起打猎的养父和哥哥，只可惜他们都已经死了。还有Vesper，只不过这一次他把她救出来了，最后她被从自己身边带走，最后看到了Q。  
“我尽力了，007，我还是没有办法相信你，我们……”  
他急急忙忙追过去想拉住Q的手，但Q离他越来越远，最后他大喊起来——  
他从一片黑暗中醒来，浑身都在发痛，他甚至没有办法抬起手臂，眼中全是一片白，Bond不相信天堂这一套说法，他知道人死了就什么都没了，所以他现在一定还活着，但是他在哪里？他到底怎么了？  
Bond很难忍受这种一切都在控制外的感觉，下意识就挣扎起来，也许是动静有些大让一直坐在旁边昏昏欲睡的Q注意到了，Q睁开眼睛就看到这样一副场景。  
Bond挣扎着企图从床上坐起来，只是因为浑身打满绷带而难以完成，只把包扎好的绷带搞得一团糟，等Q看到Bond脸上的表情后说出来的话就变成了温柔的安抚。  
“James，clam down，你现在安全了。”  
“Q？”  
“是我，嘿，转过头来看看我。”  
Q从那双眼睛看出了恐惧还有一闪而逝的安心，莫名地凑过去亲吻他的额头，在Bond拽住他前就坐回原位，尴尬地牵动嘴角扯出一个微笑。  
“Welcome back，Double O Seven.”  
Bond的表情慢慢放松下来，恢复成往日里温柔的笑容，只是这一次笑容里多了亲近少了疏远，朝Q歪过头，眨眨眼睛。  
“I’m back,Q.”

“说真的，007，如果你能稍微听一点我的话，你现在就可以继续活蹦乱跳的在Q支部捣乱顺便烦死我，而不是躺在这里在我耳边上一直抱怨，不过这样的局面是你自找的，所以单方面来说我很开心。”  
Bond忍不住笑起来，看着Q认真地盯着手中的电脑数落他，虽然Q极力掩饰但他还是听出Q语气中的埋怨和担心，刚想开口Q就抬起头朝他露出一个甜甜的笑容，还附赠两个字。  
“闭嘴。”  
Bond耸耸肩膀表示自己听从命令，Q满意地点点头低下头接着对付他手上的工作，顺便也继续数落Bond。  
“从第一次见面起你就没有完整的听过我的任何一次指令！每次都要我费劲心思来帮你！你怎么就学不到教训！我知道你资历比我高，也知道你很自大，但是你能不能稍微考虑一下我的感受，你让我很失望，James Bond……这次你让我失望透顶，我都告诉你了房子里可能有炸弹你还义无反顾地冲进去，你有没有想过如果你死了对国家来说是一笔多大的损失吗？不过你造成的损失已经够多了，你搞坏的东西已经值两个你了，也许快三个了。早晚有一天……”  
“Q”Bond突然无比严肃地叫了Q，Q下意识止住话头抬起头看着Bond，发现他似乎在忍耐着什么，不假思索就站起来走到床旁的仪器边上检查起来，Bond拉住他的手腕用力一拽，让Q倒在他身上，俯下身咬住Q的耳朵。  
Q顿时像只炸毛的猫一样挣扎起来，Bond不得不花些力气来压制他，不小心牵动伤口哼了一声后Q就安稳下来，嘟嘟囔囔地说着些什么，Bond完全不在意Q到底在说些什么，他只知道一件事，Q彻底地卸掉了他所有的盔甲，当然是他心甘情愿的被卸掉的，有很多话都想对Q说，但是此时此刻Bond只说出来一句话。  
“I love you soo much.”


	8. Take a rest

所有来探望Bond的人都以为他不可能乖乖呆在医院里，从清醒开始一定就会骚扰各种人以各种理由企图把自己从医院里弄出去，但是出乎他们意料的是Bond真的乖乖呆在了医院里，一句抱怨医院不好的话都没有说，最开始他们以为原因是Q在他们来探望Bond的时候Q都在场，所以Bond不说；后来他们发现Q有事离开的时候Bond也一句都没抱怨过；再后来他们发现Q无论什么时候都在，只是偶尔不在。  
他们眼睛突然有点疼，有吸烟习惯的几个人忍不住摸了摸放在裤兜里的打火机。  
很久以后，他们才知道，原来他们想多了，也想得太少了。  
Q在Moneypeeny提起的时候抬抬眼镜，只说了一句话。  
“因为他赌输了，而且他是个骗子。”  
顿时更想烧了。

把时间回到现在，很多人走了之后Q才慢悠悠挪回来，来回扫视着Bond，顺手把Bond的杯子拿起来喝了一口里面的东西，味道奇怪得让他直皱眉。  
“这什么奇怪的味道？”  
“你指定的蔬菜汁。”  
“……Fine……”Q没有任何要换掉的意思，反而很开心地挑挑眉，“希望你很喜欢。”  
“Cute……Come on……”  
“闭嘴，Bond，我还在生气。”  
Bond叹了口气，闭上嘴什么都没说了，感觉就像养了一只坏脾气的猫咪，一边关心他一遍死不承认。自从那天Bond毫无保留地告诉Q他的心意后Q一直对他保持着这种态度，一方面开心的时候又有些不满足。  
Q从没有在清醒的时候回应过他的感情。  
“Cute，”  
“What？”声音里有点不耐烦，但是没有以往的疏远。  
“不准备给我一个答案？”  
Q盯着他看了一会儿低下头看着手里的马克杯久久没有说话，一种奇怪的张力在两人中间弥漫开，Bond的心也跟着一寸寸沉下去，并非他迫不及待，而是他以为一切都已经到时候了，也已经差不多了，无论哪一次经历生死边缘他都不像这一次这样害怕过，也不曾这样急切过。  
我只是希望他能知道，我有多爱他。  
我能用我余生的每一秒来告诉他，我将永不离去。  
但是他做不到。  
James Bond做不到。  
他只剩下残缺的心灵和无法燃烧的热情，只剩下孤寂的灵魂和纯粹的渴求，甚至他的躯体也早已残破不堪，他什么都给不了Q，就连一个诺言都给不了。  
他张开口想问Q还记得那一夜他对他说了什么吗？但最终还是放弃了，他是James Bond，是007，怎么能企图用一句在当事人完全被灌醉的时候说的话来证明自己的心意？  
“你能给我什么，Bond？给我一个空头承诺还是像对待其他女性一样给我几句悦耳动听的情话？”Q看着他，眼中是他从未见过的动摇和愤怒，“我曾经差一点、不，每次我都相信你了，但每一次我相信你之后，你都会潇洒地转身离开……我不是要求你要为我考虑，但是你为你自己都没考虑过，所以……我不相信你，Bond，对不起，不行，不是因为我不喜欢你，就是……不行。”  
“I know，”Bond丝毫不意外这样的回答，只是有些伤感地瘪瘪嘴朝Q歪过头，“但是我还有机会，对吗？”  
这一次Q没有反驳，匆匆低下头，不过发间露出来的耳尖暴露了他的内心。  
“首先，你得乖乖听我的话躺在病床上，不许骚扰任何人企图让你提前出院。”  
“……收到。”  
“乖孩子。”  
Bond挑起眉毛，把这句话原封不动地还给了Q。


	9. You got me now

Bond开始零零碎碎地挑着自己记得的东西告诉Q，在Q上任前发生的事，Q最开始不明白为什么，后来他才想通是为什么，Vesper，Bond需要找一个合适的开头开告诉他。  
对于这种幼稚的行为军需官嫌弃地瘪瘪嘴但没有说什么，他觉得这是一个好现象，Bond开始卸下一些防备，愿意把真实的自己透露给他看，所以他什么都没有说，静静地听着Bond说。  
“啊……”Bond突然发出一声叹息，Q以为他又哪疼了刚站起来就被Bond拽着手腕拽过去，下意识反抗了一下Bond就立刻圈住他让他紧紧被自己抱在怀里。  
“你……”  
“嘘……我在考虑一件事。”  
“……”  
“Cute你不应该问我什么事？”  
“你让我别出声的，”Q翻了个白眼，把手从两人胸前移开撑到Bond身旁，不过他没能抬起头来，Bond抱得太紧他只能把头扭朝一边，让自己的侧脸贴到Bond胸口上而避免让自己的眼镜被压住，“亲爱的007，如果你有点记性的话你应该记得你身上还有伤，最好不要被任何东西撞到，我觉得你一定能为你现在的行为做出一个合理的解释。”  
“我想抱你算不算一个合理的解释？”Bond的声音听起来无辜极了，还带着点笑意，“我在想要怎么告诉你你才不会难过。”  
“什么？”  
“Vesper”  
“那个……Bond你不用着急的，等你……”  
“我现在就想告诉你。”  
“那你说吧。”Q喉咙突然很痛，就像卡进一根鱼刺一样，咽不下去也吐不出来。  
“我很爱她，曾经很爱，第一个让我毫无保留地付出所有信任的人……但是后来你也知道发生了什么，或者说你从资料上读到过。我没有和M夫人说过，我是看着她被淹死的，虽然在那之前我对她的确起了杀意，但是……她被淹死……并不是我期待的……”  
Q靠着Bond的胸口听着Bond说话，声音有些沉闷，语气也从最开始的轻松变成了难以言表的僵硬，Q几乎想要跳起来捂住Bond的嘴不想让他再说，但是他没有，他只是趴在Bond胸口上听着Bond说，眼眶有些发烫，鼻尖也有种酸胀感。  
该死的他才不承认他想哭。  
Bond有一下没一下地摸着Q的头发，虽然奇怪为什么Q这么乖又觉得这样挺不错的，毕竟傲娇的猫咪偶尔表现出来的顺从就是一件珍宝，值得他付出一切。但很快Bond就感觉不太对劲了，太乖巧了。  
“嘿Cute……你在哭吗？”  
“我没有。”平静得不像话的语气，Bond强硬地抬起Q的下巴，在那双翠绿的眸子中看到了蒙蒙水汽。Bond突然想起Vesper推开他时带着悲伤的眼神，明明丝毫没有相似之处但他还是想了起来。  
平生第一次，James Bond对一个人的眼泪没了办法，找不到任何安慰他的办法，不知道该怎么让他不会真的哭出来。张开口又闭上，闭上又张开，最终他只能说出最无力最苍白的话来。  
“I’m……”  
“够了007！我不需要你的同情！”Q不知道哪里来的力气一把推开了Bond，迅速地站起来，没有给Bond留下任何拉住他的机会，擦掉快要从眼眶里溢出来的泪水，居高临下地瞪着Bond。  
Bond看着这样的Q突然笑起来，Q就像一只猫咪，被某种听上去很可怕的行为逗得炸毛，忍无可忍地再也不想接近却又担心，眼神凶恶地瞪着他想让他知难而退，但完全没有那么凶恶，反而有种纸老虎的感觉，可爱意义上的纸老虎。  
他的Cute真可爱，这个念头跳到Bond脑子里的时候吓他一跳。一时间没控制住直接坐起来想拉住Q，不料过于突然的动作让他成功扯到自己的伤口，发出几声痛苦的呻吟，伸出一半的手收回来捂住腹部，Q停下话头就跑回去看他。  
Bond一把拽住他的手用力把Q扳倒在床上，在Q再次发出抗议之前牢牢封住了他的所有行动，低下头毫不犹豫地吻住他。  
过了一会儿Q总算冷静下来，Bond稍微抽离一段距离后和Q额头相抵，睁开眼看着Q红彤彤的脸颊和充满水汽的眼睛，笑起来。  
“Cute，you have my heart now.”


	10. I say I hate you

Chapter 10  
Q坐在床上，准确的来说是坐在病床上的Bond身上，突然思考起到底怎么发展成这样的。在Bond说话之前他还只是坐在床边上，被Bond压住了而已，感觉就像是记忆有几秒空白，接着他就坐在床上了。  
紧紧拽着某位双零特工的病号服衣领，嘴唇相贴不愿意分开。特工宽大的手掌稳稳地钳制在他的腰上，源源不断的热量从上面传来，还有随着对方摩挲传来的轻微酥麻感，Q忍不住发出几声粘腻的呻吟，Bond克制住想狠狠蹂躏他的冲动从Q的嘴唇上离开。  
“Q……”  
Bond的声音被情欲染上了沙哑，他想起第一次来，醉得神志不清，但是意外有些傲娇，喜欢碎碎念的Q，不过现在这样也不错，趴在他怀里调整着呼吸，手指紧紧拽着他的衣领，浑身带着颤抖……  
God，他发誓他会控制不住的。  
虽然脑子里在胡思乱想但Bond没有停下动作，在他开口叫Q名字的时候不安分的左手已经滑进Q的衬衣里，Bond眯起眼睛偏过头含住Q的耳朵来回轻咬，Q抬手想按住他乱动的手但只是把Bond的手牢牢按在他身上反而有种他在引导Bond该怎么做的错觉。  
Bond突然用另一只手按住Q发烫的部位，Q被吓得差点蹦起来，Bond的手依旧还很有分量地按着他的腰，让他动弹不得。  
“Wow……”  
语气里轻微的笑意让Q恼怒不已，但他现在完全不想抬起头，不想让Bond看到他因为害羞而发红的脸，只好泄愤似的一口咬在Bond肩膀上，Bond的动作只是停顿了一小会儿，很快就隔着裤子来回抚摸。  
“Cute稍微坐起来一点，解开裤子。”  
Q忍不住想问为什么，Bond已经扶着他的腰让他下身稍微从他的腿上离开，但是没有动手。他牵引着Q的手拉住裤链，缓缓褪下。  
“现在把裤子脱了。”  
Bond咬住他的耳朵，慢慢地往下拉裤子。Q说不清到底是他自己在脱还是Bond在帮他脱，Bond的声音仿佛有魔力一般在他脑海中交织出一曲交响乐，把他的理智冲毁得一干二净，更不用说Bond此时还在安抚一般地轻捏着他的腰的手。  
Q咬住下唇反扣住Bond的手直起身体看着他，Bond只为此惊讶了一秒而后卸下力道稍稍往后靠住枕头盯着Q泛红的脸等他解释。  
“你不许动……听从医嘱。”  
理由未免太苍白，如果要听从医嘱是不是Q现在应该从他身上下去？Bond弯起嘴角流露出几分笑意，心安理得地接受了Q的“服务”。  
一颗颗解开纽扣把衣服拉开，舌尖顺着胸前的突起一点点向下描绘，Bond身上还缠着绷带，裸露的地方也有不少伤疤，已经愈合的或者快要愈合的，Q在伤疤上花了不少时间，动作时快时慢，就像是在描绘一件艺术品一样，Bond的呼吸也越来越重，有汗水一点点渗出来，Q唇舌离开的地方有些发凉，但很快就被蒸腾的热意取代。因为跨坐在Bond身上的姿势Q很轻易就感受到顶在自己腿根上的东西，偏过头暗暗翻了个白眼。  
流氓，老流氓。  
因为Bond穿着病号服，所以Q轻易就把自己的手伸进了Bond的裤子里，在碰到热源时下意识一缩，Bond手快地立马就按住他，只不过两人的手之间隔着一层布料。  
Bond能感受到Q手指的颤抖和还有他手心微凉的温度，而Q也能感受到Bond轻微颤抖的身体，就像在抑制什么一样。  
“动一下，Cute。”Bond直起身体扣住Q的后脑勺把Q压向他，Q被他突然的动作搞得有些紧张下意识就收紧手，让Bond哼了一声只好放开按在Q后脑勺上的手。“Cute……”  
“谁、谁让你乱动的！”  
“我的错？”  
“你的错！”  
“好吧，我的错，那么也请你继续？”  
Q想起来自己手里还握着什么的时候莫名产生一种他干脆放手走掉的想法，不过他就想想。艰难地吞咽了几次后他闭上眼睛缓缓套弄起Bond的欲望来。  
两人距离很近，让Q产生了一种在给他自己弄的错觉，也许不是错觉，Bond的手在他开始帮他之前就一直在那，现在也在那，区别在于Q的手在Bond裤裆里，而Bond的手还在Q的内裤外面。莫名地有些羞耻也有些快感，很快他就察觉到自己也半硬了，而自己手中的东西也越来越烫。  
莫名地有些羞耻也有些快感，脸上蒸腾起了热气，Q仰起头的时候睁开了眼睛，看到了Bond有些惊讶的表情。  
“James……”  
出乎意料地带着欲望的声音，让Bond有些措不及防。他从没有预料到这样的场景，Q坐在他的身上，手在他裤裆里而且表情十分的诱人。  
眼镜上带着一层雾气，让他的眼睛看起来水汽弥漫，翠绿的颜色仿佛沾染上一层星光一般，看起来好吃极了。  
Bond也的确尝了一口，他咬住Q的下巴，顺着一路亲吻下去，直到含住Q的喉结。掌握住一个人的命门，一种征服的快感油然而生，不由加快手上的动作。Q被突然加快的节奏吓了一跳，呻吟突然间变成一阵拔高的抽气声，手也又一次收紧，差点让Bond丢了一个身为浪荡公子007的面子。  
Bond深呼吸几次调整好呼吸后移开了手按住Q的臀部稍稍往上抬，钩住Q内裤的边缘往下拽开，轻轻拍打着Q的屁股似乎在催促他。  
Q觉得自己手都快断了但是Bond一点要释放的感觉都没有，除了越来越烫之外，反而是他自己越发控制不住身体的颤抖，他被Bond托起来了，只依靠自己的两条腿支撑着身体，而此时他的两条腿都有些脱力。  
Bond把手从他身体上移开去找了什么东西，回来的时候手指上沾着凉丝丝的液体碰到了紧闭的后穴，Q还没来得及问Bond从哪找来的润滑剂手指就进入了他的体内，身体一软就倒在Bond身上，很快一整根手指就埋了进去，慢慢伸直，旋转，来回抽插着，Bond慢慢把手指送到深处，但是这样的扩张太要命，他从没有这么耐心过，渐渐Q开始蹭着的腿，和他距离越来越近，Q的呻吟就在他耳边，从开始的压抑变成压抑不住，最后在一声拔高的呻吟中Q高潮了。  
Bond不敢转过头去看Q的表情，光听声音就足以让他失控，如果看到Q脸上那种失神混杂着情欲的表情，他肯定会弄坏他。Bond粗暴地按住Q的后颈没让Q抬起头，Q下意识开始挣扎，但只是让他自己更加清晰地感觉到Bond的手指，也让Bond的手指碰到了某个点。  
内壁层层叠叠地挤上来的时候Bond知道自己碰到了哪里，故意按住那里停顿下来，时轻时重地按压着。  
“是这里吗？等会儿我也会这么做，用更热的东西……在这里……”  
“闭……嘴……”  
Q发出像鱼缺水一样的声音，体内复数的手指移动得可以算得上粗暴，但是疼痛总会被快感取代，耳边是哗啦哗啦的水声在提醒他他现在的样子有多糟糕，被欲望全然掌握的身体已经因为渴求更多在颤抖，甚至下体也开始分泌出液体方便外物的进出。他想脱离Bond的掌控但是Bond按得很紧让他完全没有办法动，只起到一些反作用，其他手指前进的时候他在退缩无疑又是一次激烈的摩擦，已经发泄过一次的地方又慢慢挺立起来，Bond拉起他，粗暴地咬住他的嘴唇，和他交换了一次又一次热烈的亲吻。  
Q脑中嗡嗡地响起来，欲望终于战神理智，他放弃了让理智管理自己的身体，腰身不自觉地手上的动作晃动，也开始自己蹭过那个可以让自己发疯的点，仰起头让他啃咬自己的脖颈，留下暧昧的痕迹。  
在Q又将攀上高潮之前Bond抽出了手指，内里挽留的感觉让Bond皱起眉，啧……

Q被Bond扶着腰慢慢地坐下去，在刚碰到的时候身体下意识抖了一下，并不是因为害怕，而是本能地觉得不可能。  
Bond低低笑了一声，用手指微微撑开后引导着Q接着往下，依旧慢悠悠的，火热的部位一寸寸钉入自己体内，咬住牙才没让自己叫出声，仰着头长着嘴仿佛缺水的鱼一般喘息着。  
因为姿势Bond的欲望进入得有些深，Q企图通过呼吸来调整，但没等他调整过来Bond就往上顶了一下，让他浑身一软就朝下压下去，慌忙地撑住Bond的胸口瞪了他一眼，只可惜他的眼神没什么杀伤力，再加上Bond恶意地摇晃身体让他产生不稳的错觉，试图通过收紧身体来稳定自己的身体，除了让形状更明显、清清楚楚地感受到Bond欲望上的脉动之外毫无帮助。  
“既然说了，就要接着动啊,Cute。”Bond像往常那样笑起来，只是多了几分欲望。然后下一秒他就完全笑不出来了，Q不知为什么突然收紧了内里，然后猛地向上抬起来，又猛地坐下。  
一次火热而激烈的摩擦，Q也没有料到随之而来的快感会如此激烈，如浪潮一般，也在渴望着更多，因为姿势的原因Q能清清楚楚地看到Bond的表情，也能感受到自己是怎样把Bond的欲望一次次吞入又吐出。  
第一次是想看着Bond脸上的笑容崩溃，到后来他就说不清到底是自己想要还是为什么，一次抬起得比一次高，一次力度大过一次，一次深过一次，呻吟中带上了哭腔。  
如果这种时候还在发愣那就真的不算是男人了，虽然Bond很想把掐着Q的腿把他按倒在床上狠狠进入，但是他做不到，他的背一动就疼得要死，他只能在Q往下坐的时候往上顶，双手玩弄着Q胸前的突起，在Q忍不住套弄起自己的欲望时把手覆上去。  
Bond的手握住他的手的时候Q才意识到自己做了什么，下意识想抽回手，但是被Bond突然顶得一个激灵，不由停下动作抬头看着Bond，Bond脸上尽是戏谑的笑容，察觉到什么不太对的时候他张开口，还没发出声音Bond就扶着他的腰让他的欲望彻底抽离。  
“0——”  
“Call me James.”  
火热的欲望又一次贯穿了Q的身体，强烈的快感几乎让他高潮，Bond堵住宣泄的小孔，用嘴堵住他要抱怨的话，气势汹汹地卷住他的舌头，强迫他和自己纠缠，下身的动作一直没有停，  
Bond上下抚摸着Q的欲望，在一次猛烈的撞击后他放开了手，Q高潮后绞紧的内里让他也瞬间高潮。  
Q脱力地靠在Bond身上，Bond也倒回枕头里，一下没一下地摸着Q的头发。Q扭动几次张口舔了舔Bond胸口上的伤疤，顿时感觉到还埋在自己体内的属于Bond的欲望跳动了两下。  
“……”  
“这是你的错，不是我的。”Bond面对Q嫌弃的眼神脸不红心不跳地说着，低下头又给了Q一个粘腻的亲吻。  
“I love you，Cutie.”  
“I hate you.”  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
